The Return
by Dizzy45
Summary: An alternative ending for the anime, because we all needed A one-shot, but a two-shot if Rated T for little bits of
1. Chapter 1

The Return,

**Ok, guys, you know the anime ended on a REDICULOUS cliff hanger? Well, I'm gonna write an alternative ending. I've read the manga! AND OMG I CRIED FOR HOURS! DAYS! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG! And…I can continue on if you guys like it? I dunno though… : )**

**It starts when we saw Lucy's last horn fly into the air…**

The gun shots stopped.

A deafening silence surrounded the crowding officers.

"Sh-She's not dead…" One officer shook in fear, backing away from the pink haired female. "WHY ISN'T SHE DEAD?!"

The last horn off of Lucy's head dropped uselessly to the ground. Lucy stood, motionless, in the large circle of the officers. Her red eyes were covered by her long bangs. She stared down at the ground, her fists clenched. "Are you satisfied now?" She murmured lowly. "Every bullet in your useless, petty guns is used up." Her menacing, loathing eyes settled on each and every officer. Thick droplets of blood fell down her face, dropping onto the ground below. "And all you have left…is me."

Still hunched over and her bangs covering her features, Lucy took one small step forward. "Do you know what we call you?" Her smooth voice sliced through the silence. Her red eyed gaze focused on the two quivering men in front of her.

"Spineless," The ear piercing, pain filled shrieks from the men blocked out the sickening crunch of their backs cracking in unison. From the large, gaping hole in their backs, came two lashing, crimson coloured spines that cracked and fell to the ground upon the two, dead, officers.

"Retreat…" One officer dropped his weapon to the ground and started to back away, along with a few others. "RETREAT NOW-"

"Heartless…" The man, along with other officers that attempted to flee, stopped mid run. They were thrown viciously to the ground, and from under them, pools of blood created and spread across the ground.

Lucy set her hardened gaze upon the officers, and narrowed her dangerous gaze further. "Mariko may have damaged my other horn," She carefully tucked her pink hair behind the other chipped horn. "But…she failed to break it. Although there is only a small part left…" A wavering vector flouted up from behind her. "Doesn't mean I can't kill you all in the space of one minute."

The vector swept through the officers like a knife through butter. The resounding sounds of the men's screams echoed throughout the town. The blood spurted around Lucy's form, only few droplets succeeding to land on her. Her vector latched onto the flying helicopter, and threw it into the far ocean, the useless flying machine exploding at the contact.

Lucy stood, her head still bowed, in the circle of destruction. She watched the men's blood spread across the ground, and closed her eyes slowly.

"I can never hurt you as much as you hurt me." She clenched her fists tighter. "I'm still angry at the whole world…and it's your entire fault."

But…

Lucy re-opened her eyes and gazed at the home that she had been welcomed, fed and…been a part of a family she never truly had. With her head still bowed, she slowly and carefully made her way down by the beach. She couldn't face them.

_Them. Him._

Xxx

A new day had begun. The sun was high in the sky, and the sky was bluer then it usually was. The 'Family' were in silence. Kouta and Yuka sat at the table silently, eating their afternoon lunch. The atmosphere was quiet and calm you could cut it with chop sticks.

"Nana, be careful! This is the third cup and plate you've broken in the space of five minutes!" Mayu scolded, sweeping up the pieces of broken glass. When she stood back up, she noticed Nana dazedly staring at the wall. "Thinking of Lucy…huh?"

"Mayu…" Nana sniffed, placing down a cup before it broke once again. "She's the reason why I have no real arms or legs…but now I understand…" She bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling. "Lucy treated humans that way because that was the way she was treated by them." She covered her eyes with her hands. "And she still saved me…when Papa died in the explosion…"

Mayu smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Nana…" She squeezed her shoulder. "Lucy saved you…because you were her friend. And I think she saved you in more ways than one."

Nana wiped away the building tears and smiled softly. "Perhaps…but maybe she could have lived, too…"

Suddenly, from outside, the small dog tied to the post yapped wildly. He pulled and collapsed down to the ground, and got back up again. Nana and Mayu both flinched when the grandfather struck, echoing through the halls.

"Huh?"

Kouta stood from his seat and frowned when the music box came to a sudden stop, and the grandfather clock continued to bong through the halls. "Why's that suddenly decided to work again?"

Yuka shrugged and sauntered over to the open doors to where the dog continued to yap and prance around. "Kouta…someone's at the door."

The young man, in the process of walking up to the door, stopped when the figure started to walk away. "No, wait!" He quickly slid the fusuma open, and the smile that graced his features vanished the second he laid eyes on the visitor.

"Hey, Kouta, what's taking you-?" Her words died on her tongue. "Nana…" She half whispered, half shouted. "Mayu!"

The sound of rushing feet pounded against the wood. Nana and Mayu stood panting, staring at Yuka wildly. "What's the-?"

All eyes focused on the visitor. And instantly, it felt as though icy cold water had been thrown over their warm selves.

Lucy kept her eyes trained on the cobbled ground. She was unable to meet their faces. Unable to meet the disappointed, sad, and frightened faces. Because she was a monster…_and that was all she would ever be…_ "I'm sorry…" She murmured hollowly. Now words could ever explain the guilt and the sadness of the murders, pain and anguish she had caused. It was a ghost of an apology. And she knew it. "I…I never should have…come here…" Once she had turned to leave, she was surprised to feel warm arms wrap around her shoulders, preventing her from leaving. Ever. "Kouta…"

"I don't…I don't understand…but I don't want you to apologise." He sniffed and gripped her tighter. "And I don't know how…everything from here on out is possible, but…if I know you're alive, _Nyu_…" He loosened his grip and gently turned her around.

"Then that's the greatest apology you could ever give me."

Xxx

Lucy sat at the table in Kouta's house. She blinked a few times at the cutlery, and the bowl, the cups and the mats under the glasses and plates. She felt eyes bore into her head, and lowered hers even further. "I don't…deserve any of this…"

Kouta reached across the table, and took her pale hand in his own. His rubbed his fingers over her knuckles and smiled softly. Yuka, although she felt the twinge of upset, finally understood. "We, not only me, but all of us…" He cleared his throat and leaned further onto the table. "How did you…how did you escape the guards?"

"I didn't," Her immediate answer shocked most at the table. "I murdered them all. Although they shot off my other horn," She looked from the table to Nana. "Mariko, beforehand, blew off my other horn. But not completely." She pushed back the hair covering the other horn that only had an inch of life left. "I managed to protect myself…with only one vector. After I destroyed them, Itended to my own wounds, and…after a few days decided to face up to my fears." Her red, vicious eyes seemed to fade further.

"You managed to survive the bullets of nearly one hundred guards?" Yuka.

"Nyu- Lucy, I'm so…I'm so happy you're…back…" Nana.

"I knew you would survive…no matter how many were against you, I just knew." Kouta.

"Even after all you have been through…I knew you would pull through!" Mayu.

Lucy, although strained, smiled and leaned back in her chair. But, when a strange creaking sound entered her ears-

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Kouta knelt down beside her, and steadied her using her shoulders. "Lucy?"

"Nyu?" The pink haired girl gazed at Kouta with big, round and innocent eyes. "Kouta!" She sprung forward and latched her arms around his neck, repeating his name and tightening her grip. "Kouta! Kouta! Kouta!"

He sighed and latched his arms around her waist. "Welcome back, Nyu."

"Welcome back…"

**OK! Whether or not to continue, TELL ME! I will make this a two-shot if you want me to; just tell me in your reviews! : D I'd be very happy to, but only if you think it's good enough!**

**Dizzy~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Ok, guys, since you liked it, I made another chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

_Blood dripped from the ceilings and pattered to the ground. The blackness of her surroundings slowly ate away at her sanity. "Why did we trust you?" A holographic image of Kouta danced around her quivering form. "You're murderer…"_

_He took a taunting glance and crossed his arms. "You killed my father and my sister, and why? Because you thought I lied to you?" He leaned closer. "Or because it was the envy that I had a family and you didn't?"_

_Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her head between her hands. "No…"_

"_Conflicted?" He asked, his voice raising and lowering robotically. "You should be. You have to live your whole life…knowing that you murdered my little sister and my father." He started to diminish into a bright ray of light. "I'll never forget what you did that night."_

"_Kouta…"_

"_And I'll always harbour a hatred that only hell would see fit to understand!"_

"_KOUTA!"_

Lucy's darkened crimson eyes fluttered open. They settled on the wooden sealing and softened a considerable amount. The red haired female carefully picked herself out of the soft bed, and dragged her feet toward the front door. She carefully slid it open, and softly slid it to a close. Once she made her way half down the path, she was stopped by another presence.

"Lucy…?" Kouta's sleep filled murmur filled the air. The red haired girl didn't dare turn, speak or move. "Where're you going?" He briefly looked back at the clock. "It's half passed midnight." He moved so he stood behind her.

Lucy continued to gaze at the pebbled ground. Her fingers fisted and unfisted in her midst of her dilemma. It wasn't a dilemma, really. It was a choice. "Leaving."

"W-What?" He made a grab for her wrist, but she dodged and glowered at the ground further. "Lucy, what are you talking about?" His bewildered, frustrated and panicked voice sliced through the silence of the night.

"You have no say, Kouta. My choice is my own. It has nothing to do with you, or your family." A firm grip latched onto her wrist, and forcibly turned her around on the spot. "What-?"

"You _are_ my family, Lucy. Me, you, Mayu, Nana and Yuka are _all_ family." He ground out sternly. "And it has everything to do with me! And…and you were so happy!" He held a finger at her protest. "And I know what you are gonna say, and I won't have it! The Nyu and Lucy I know were _both _happy. Fixing the clock, breaking cups and plates because Nyu, quite frankly, doesn't know how to wash up, and greeting us when we come home!"

Lucy lowered her gaze to the ground, covering her face with her fringe. "How do you forgive me, Kouta?" Her white horns that had already started to grow back glinted in the moonlight. "I killed your sister and your father and brought bloodshed and anguish into your life, and yet you treat me like…" Her voice seemed to choke at the word. "…Family?"

"I don't," His honest revelation shocked Lucy to the extent her crimson eyes attached to his own. "I could never forgive you for killing my sister and my father." He gripped her wrist tighter when she tried to pull away. "And I will never forget the fear I saw in my sisters eyes that night." He felt her trying to pull away once again. "But knowing that, every day from that night we thought…we thought you were dead, you're trying not to be the killer the world envisioned you to be. Because I know that you're not a killer, and that honestly makes me happy as it is."

Lucy's eyes lowered to the ground once more. Her bangs covered her expression, and her attempt to pull away ceased. "Then maybe it's best if I…" A small wind carried the moonlit fuchsia cherry tree petals through the air. "Stay…" The wind blew her fringe very slightly. "_Thank you, Kohta…"_

"Lucy?" Her name caught her attention, and suddenly, she looked with big round eyes. "Nyu…" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his nose in her growing long hair.

"Nyuuu?" The pink haired girl tilted her head in the surprise embrace, but smiled suddenly and wriggled in his arms.

He pulled back, then, and chuckled at her childish expression. "C'mon, we've gotta go back to bed. Let's go." He guided her back in the house, and they eventually went their separate ways. Although, as soon as he shut his door…

"Nyu, I meant separate beds, not my bed."

"Nyuu!"

Xxx

"Nana," Mayu walked into the kitchen where Nana stood cutting up carrots for the afternoon. "Do you know why Nyu's in the old grandfather clock? I've tried asking her, but all she does is pass me spare springs."

"Oh? Has the grandfather clock broken again?" Nana placed the knife down and turned to face her. "Nyu has a big interest in that clock, and I'm not too sure why, but she loves fixing it."

"It's quite sweet really," Yuka appeared from the other side of the door with a small smile. "Nyu loves cleaning and fixing things around the house. She even made an attempt of cleaning the sealing, but I think the spiders creeped her out a little."

"Maybe she's trying to tell us how grateful she is for letting her stay here," Mayu put a finger to her mouth in thought. "Thinking about it, all she does is clean lately. Apart from when Kouta comes home and she spends most of the day in the kitchen or the front room."

"Hey, I know!" Nana clapped excitedly and smiled at the two. "Why don't we go into town for few hours? Nyu hasn't been out, and we could all use a little fresh air. How about it?"

A loud bang echoed in the corridor. The three women flinched at the sudden noise, and quickly ran to the source. Their eyes met Nyu who held a thin piece of golden iron that had a round circle at the end. "Oh, Nyu…the grandfather clock broke?"

Small tears were balled up in the corners of Nyu's eyes as she frantically attempted to re-attach the iron. Her small hands wrapped around it and clanked the tip of the iron against where it had dropped off. "Nyu, stop!" Yuka quickly took the metal from her hands and set the iron down. "We're going into town now. We can possibly get some…sellotape and re-attach it, ok?"

Nyu sighed sadly and picked herself up off of the ground. Once Yuka had placed the ribbons that covered her re-growing horns, she stepped out the front door. "Kouta should figure out we've gone to town. But, then again, he's a jerk so he might not." And with that, Yuka set off down the steps and towards the town.

As soon as the three girls arrived in the town, Nyu cried out and ran into the nearby shops. "Nyu!" She jumped in and out of the trolley's they held up clothing, jumped on the shoe stacks, and ran the entire length of the shop.

"We let her go for one second and this happens?" A small tumble weed passed by as Yuka, Mayu and Nana watched the carefree Nyu prance around. "But…it does look kinda fun…"

And instantly, Nana had joined in.

"Faster!" Nyu spun Nana in the trolley quickly and sharply around corners, sending articles of expensive clothing into the air.

"How old are they supposed to be again?" Yuka's bag dropped into her hand as her hair sprung into different angels due to stress.

"Uh…"

"Nyu! Cut it out! Not in public places!" Nyu, as soon as Yuka had caught up to her, let go of the trolley as Nana jumped out, and they both excitedly jumped over to a nearby raw fish store. Yuka was sent flying into a pile of used clothes. "This…" She peeled a pair of pants away from her head. "Is the last time I ever bring Nyu and Nana out in public!"

"Isn't that considered solitary confinement?" Mayu cut in unhelpfully, causing a fiery aura to surround Yuka. "Er…"

Xxx

"Nyu…" The pink haired girl sat in front of the grandfather clock and back at the long piece of metal in her hands. They hadn't long got back from shopping, and she, unlike everyone else, had had dinner. As said Yuka brought the sellotape and left it for Nyu to take care of.

Of course, Nyu ended up getting tangled. For the fifth time.

The pink haired girl placed the iron inside of the grandfather clock, and pushed the abruptly cut off piece of metal that hung inside. Aside from the broken metal, she had fixed it. It bonged loudly. "Nyu!"

_Everything happens for a reason, may it be good or bad. But sometimes, the bad things meld with the good things, and the good things meld with the bad. And somewhere in between, there is happiness. _

_And that's all she could ask for…_

**Annndd that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! It was only a two-shot, so there ya go!**

**Dizzy~**


End file.
